The Empty Grave
by The Ultimate Cheesepuff
Summary: Inspired by 'All Souls Day' Bade Jade/Beck Fluff Cuteness, A little Sadness. Bade get back together! Three girls and Moose never happen, because I don't like that episode - - it's not mentioned in the story; I just wanted to put that. Just stating a fact.


**Well yesterday was "All Souls Day" Anyone went to the cemetery? *raises hand and looks around to see only my sister's hand raised and tells her," Put your hand down."* Well I did and when I was leaving I thought about how easy I can sleep after walking all over a cemetery and then I started thinking about how Jade could too, and then I thought about Beck and thought about their movie in the cemetery and POOF! This story came to be. **

* * *

Beck carried a rose through the cemetery. He finally reached the grave he was looking for and placed the black rose on top and sat down by it.

"I guess it is just me this year, I don't I'll be coming back here anymore since it's just me." He sat down for a few minutes and looked around the grave and saw in tiny writing painted on a piece on concrete 'Here will lie Jade West and Beck Oliver' He remembers when he and Jade put that there.

_She came knocking on his door almost 10 in the night. It wasn't that late, but they were barely going out for a few months, Why was she here? He opened the door and questioned her, to which she replied," Today is All Souls day, yesterday was All saint but I like today better. Will you come with me to the cemetery?" She didn't wait for an answer before pulling me out of my RV all the way to the cemetery._

_I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. I wasn't afraid, but it was seriously cold, couldn't she wait until I put on pants? I only had on a wife beater and boxers. She stopped suddenly making me turn my head toward her. She took out a small paint brush and a tiny container of red paint. We bot knelt by an empty grave. I looked at her with a questioning look and was about to open my mouth to ask her what she was doing but she shushed me. _

_She began writing 'Here will lie Jade West' I realized what she was doing, she turned to me and said," When I die I want to be buried right here, so if I do, will you organize it or at least tell someone to bury me here?" I nodded before taking the brush and writing next to her name 'and Beck Oliver'_

"_If you die then I want to be right there next to you." She smiled and snuggled closer. I wrapped my arms around here and rubbed her arms trying to keep us warm. I looked down at what we painted and crossed off the West._

"_Why'd you do that?"_

"_Well when you die, we're probably going to be married." I said simply, I was telling her the truth, I loved her and planned to marry her, but I didn't want bring up the conversation where I admit I was thinking about our future._

"_Who says I want to marry you?" She said raising her eyebrow, with an almost playful look._

"_You love me." I scoffed and shoved her a little._

"_Yeah whatever," she said not denying it," how about every year on today we place a black rose here and light a candle."_

"_Why black? What if I want red?"_

"_I like black." Of course, that is the reason. We sat there for a while, and then I realized she didn't deny loving me. We haven't officially said it, but the feelings are there._

"_I love you." I whispered, it needed to be said and I knew she wasn't one for mushy stuff. She looked up at me and said," I love you too," before kissing me._

He touched with his finger and sighed, he was at a loss. He loved too much to be with her and continue their fighting. He took put the candle he brought, lit it and stuck it on the empty lot. He lit his cigarette before putting in his mouth. It was a bad habit and Jade convinced him to stop, she said," If we are going to be buried together, I don't want you to go too soon." He immediately stopped so he wouldn't worry her. After the breakup he picked it back up horribly he was going through packs so quickly. His dad knew and not his mom, he didn't want her to worry.

"What did I tell you about smoking?" A voice he knew too well said. He turned around and saw his ex-girlfriend standing there with a black rose in hand and candle. She grabbed the cigarette and stomped on it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What are you doing here?" He finally asked. She put the rose on the grave finally seeing he did already and also the candle.

"That's a stupid question. I said I was going to come back here every year, I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to be buried here." She opened her hand to him; he took the lighter out of his pocket and placed it in her hand. She lit the candle before standing up and placing the lighter in her pocket.

"I knew here was going to be a special place, I didn't know when but I had a feeling that something special was going to happen here; right by this grave." He knew she was referring to when he said he loved her for the first time," but it doesn't matter that special time doesn't mean anything, this is my last time coming here, to say goodbye." What?

"What do you mean?" He was confused, what does she mean 'it doesn't mean anything," What do you mean it doesn't mean anything?" He was angry now.

"You told me you loved me Beck, but you don't anymore so it's not a special place anymore." She was tearing up he can see it in her eyes.

"How can you think I don't love you?" He was shouting at her, this is the reason they weren't together; their constant fighting.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He already knew the answer. It was his constant shouting, some people might think it was unfair that she was so hot headed and he was not allowed to shout, but he promised her he wouldn't, she almost broke up with him the first time he did. He was calm and collected, it was the stress of going in to senior year that had him frustrated and he took it out on her.

"I-I just, I was stressed out from going into senior year; I didn't want to break up with you. I was going to go with you to Julliard, but I was nervous I wouldn't get in and we would have to break up. You would find someone better and I wouldn't be able to move on. I'm supposed to marry you and when we die, we would be buried together, right here where we started." He finally told her, he was hoping to keep it a secret until they were doing their applications. He was just as insecure as her in this relationship. They were each other's first everything.

"I didn't know, I was too, that you were going to focus more on your dream than me, our relationship, and I know that sounds selfish but I couldn't lose you, I know you can do better, but I wouldn't be able to live knowing you are with someone else." He knew all of this, he used to reassure he was never going to leave her and now they were broken up.

He pulled her into a hug and sat down in front of the grave. They were holding onto each other tightly, too afraid that the other would disappear. They laid down on the grave tears silently falling and him whispering 'I love you's every few moment.

* * *

**Okay so very sappy and whatnot but whatever we all needed a break from the disappoint we are having from the lack of Victorious. In the middle of writing the next chapter of 'Different Start' might not update anytime soon though, in a few days. And starting a new chapter for 'My Name is Jaden West' AND! Came up with a new idea for a new story!**


End file.
